Chomper
In Total Drama Before Time, his partner is Beth. He is also good friends with Gwen, Ben, Trent, Mac, Ruby, Spike, Cera, Ali, Littlefoot, Petrie, Tails, Cosmo, Courtney, Ash, Ducky, Cody, Izzy, Leshawna, and Noah. The people who dispise him are Topsy, Paul, and Heather. Topsy did trick Chomper into quicksand to make sure he doesn't know about Team Galactic's plan of stealing the Lustrious Orb, even though he didn't want to do it, Paul thinks Chomper is pathetic, and Heather steals his stuff and kills his food. Tyler is also known to be scared of Chomper, because Chomper's bones are similar to that of a chicken's, but in later episodes Tyler seems to get along with Chomper. Ursula angered Chomper and Littlefoot by stating that they will have fight each other soon in a survival of the fittest. He is also good at electric guitar. He became Littlefoot's step-brother in A New Enemy Approaches: Part 2. This is also the episode when he drags Brock once he falls in love(which is a running gag). While that happens, Ash and Dawn will act as if they were slowly tilting. Chomper gets irritated when Brock falls in love. Before he was accepted in the Great Valley in the Land Before Time TV series, he heard about Aaron, Alexis Rhodes, and Seto Kaiba. In A New Ally Is A Fast Biter?, his first duel was against Weevil Underwood. He uses a deck called "Dragon's Luck", which was given to him by Buttercup. He even knows how to speak French, German, and Japanese, which was seen in Right Off The Chain. In Night Circle Darkens, he revealed to be 9 years old. He is both a duelist and a Pokemon trainer. He is also known to be the first dinosaur to meet a member of the Elite Four, which was Lucian. This was during Izzy Or Isn't She. In that episode, he was taught how to catch Pokemon. His rivals are Hyp, Paul, and Barry. He is voiced by Max Burkholder. Pokemon 408c.png|Cranidos 142c.png|Aerodactyl 075c.png|Graveler 436c.png|Bonzor 085c.png|Dodrio Cards Pot Of Greed Luster Dragon Baby Dragon Monster Reborn Thousand Dragon Sand Gambler Negate Attack Winged Dragon Guardian Of The Fortress #1 Two Headed King Rex Time Wizard Light And Darkness Dragon Polymerization United We Stand Trap Hole Thunder Dragon Uraby Armed Dragon Lv3 Armed Dragon Lv5 Armed Dragon Lv7 Stamping Destruction Level Up Graceful Dice Winged Dragon Guardian Of The Fortress #2 Black Pendent Blue Eyes White Dragon Red Eyes Black Dragon Gift Of The Mystical Elf Giant Trunade Goblin Attack Force Harpie Lady's Feather Duster Trap Hole Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 4 Luster Dragon #2 Block Attack Lesser Dragon Total Drama Valley ---- *Before The Dinos Get Sore: When Chomper was shown to be in the game, Littlefoot was glad to see him again. Once Cera stated that he will be the sharptooth to competed, he hinted on that she was wrong. Cera screamed at the site of more sharpteeth, which were later to be proven to be Chomper's friends. After Chris explained the rules, he assigned Chomper to be on the Fighting Flatteeth. *Rock Of Ages: Chomper got worried as he saw the gigantic cliff from the ground. During the confession, he was excited to be on the season. He also confessed he wanted to prove that his species are not dumb. *UnaMazeIng Developments: *Volley Battle: Chomper did not enjoy his spiketail caracass very much and cames the meat tastes like green food. He was then introduced to a game called volleyball. He sat out for the first game and cheered on Rita. *Music Won't Soothe These Savage Beasts: *Icy Cold Hearts, Literally: Chomper was discussing with Littlefoot, Tippy, and Ali what Cera did voting off Spike was wrong. He even got to meet Noah, the first human guest star. Once he looked at him for a while, Chomper saw that Noah really doesn't seem to be a fun person to hang out with. Rita agreed with his suggestion. When Chomper was inside the freezer for a while, he start to hug with Rita for warmth. He stayed in for a long time but got out. He along with Littlefoot, Myra, Cera, Tippy, Ducky, Nod, Rita, and Ali won. *Big Trouble On Big Waters: He and Littlefoot were shocked to see that Nod was nicer than both Mutt and Hyp. The three of them later became frineds. The next day, a thirsty Chomper asked Chef where the water is, only to get yelled at learning the water ran out. After Bridgette was introduced, Chomper looked around for something to drink. There in *Game Over, Dude: Chomper waved good bye to Bridgette as she going back to her time. *The Disaster-Filled Egg Adventure: Chomper was playing a pine cone game with Ruby, Nod, Petrie, Littlefoot, Rory, Rita, and Shorty. He and Nod went to tackle Ruby but missed. *Water We Waiting For: *Obstacle Discourse: *On A Wing And A Scare: *Cook, Lie, And Sinker: Chomper was sound asleep and didn't see that Ali or Littlefoot kissed for a brief moment. During the next day at the mess hall,he was having some breakfast. Before the challenge was introduced, he met Gwen. After the challenge was explained, the Fighting Flateeth split up with Cera, Tippy, and Ducky going one way and he, Littlefoot, Ali, Rita, and Gwen another way. The five explained about the nice atmosphere of the Cretacious period and joked about Chris' show. When Chomper was trying to get a swimmer, he ended up in quicksand, which Chris set up as a trap since not too much action comes from a cooking challenge. Littlefoot went to save him, but started sinking too in the process. Fortunately, Gwen told Ali and Rita to get a vine that the two can grab onto. He enjoyed Ali and Littlefoot's kiss along with Rita and Gwen. *Digestion Dual: When Chomper went to the dining hall, he was first then assigned to now sleep with Petrie, Rory, and Shorty and hung out with them quite well. *It's All Downhill From Here: During the the night time, Chomper was having a friendly pillow fight with Shorty and Rory. *Fear Facers: At the bonfire, Chomper stated that Doc was his worst nightmare. In the confession, Chomper said that Chris would never find out, but was proven wrong after Chris said that it would in the confession. In the morning, he raced the other male contestants to the mess hall. Chris said that he and the other seven would see Harold, but got to see Duncan instead. Chomper asked what the punishment of not facing their fear is. When Ali was having to face her fear, he looked worried. Chomper's challenge was to give a hit to Doc, which he did. If Doc hadn't meet Chomper before, he would've killed him. Once Doc was about to leave, his tail accidentally knocked Chomper unconscious. Duncan had to carry him over to the steps. After Petrie failed to do his dare, he got inside Chomper, which he didn't know until he was completely inside his belly. Luckily, Petrie flew out of him. After that happened, Chomper confessed that he was lucky that Petrie wasn't digested, but tastes fine. When Tippy looked like she was going to die, Chomper and the other dinos, along with Duncan, saved her. He didn't win invincibility, but was safe. *The Hunted Hath Become The Hunter: *Triple Threat: When Chomper was asleep, he was dreaming what it would be like if he won. *Losing The Winner's Edge: *Rock N' Rolldown: *I Triple Dino Dare You: Inside the mess hall, Chomper was eating *Final Finale Of Fun Ferocity: *Road To Ruin: *Run For Fun: *Sumo For Your Money: *A Key Secret: *Water Water Everywhere: *Mansion of Misery: *A Tour With A Twist: *Spiral The DragRace: Chomper was still mad that Red Claw was in jail and swore revenge on Chris. *Sending A Message: *Dino Flight: *They Came, They Saw, They Lost: Even though he didn't *Humiliation Station: Total Drama Cartoon ---- *A Christmas Special: Chomper remembered Gwen and Izzy back at The Department Values. *A Crime Doing Time: *An Enemy Of A Temporary Ally: *Family Home Improvement: *Outminders: *The Life And Times Of Bounty Hunting Braxon: Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:TDV Characters Category:Males Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Fan Fiction Category:Children Category:Animals Category:Animal characters Category:Pokemon Trainers